A lesson taught by death
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Its late but sue me. I loved sara and Conchabar and have added one new chapter that is a special note
1. Sara's tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the character. The writers of witchblade do. I just wrote these pieces to finally give Conchabar and Sara/Catain their good-byes  
Sara thoughts on Conchabar  
Sara sitting in her wrecked apartment after Conchabars death. She is sitting on her bed holding his guitar like a lover would hold their companion after being apart no matter the time.   
"I still feel him here. Maybe its this damn bracelet or grief but I swear I can still hear his voice asking me to call in sick and stay in bed with him. OHHH how I wish I had. Then he'd be alive right now with me instead of in a coffin on its way back to Belfast to be buried at his families plot. I can feel his hands stroking my shoulder teasing me with pleasure. I can feel his bristles on my skin. They always made me smile. I can still see the joy he got when I watched him sing at a gig and how sometimes he'd let that little crooked smile slip across his face telling me what he'd just sang was meant for me. The first night he spent with me we sat in his apartment and he sang for me. I don't remember much of the song, OHH how I wish I did, but anyway I remember one line "Honey don't think about tomorrow. Honey don't think you might end up picking me out," it was his way of telling me he'd never forget the night I brought him in for a witness to see if he was a killer.   
"I actually thought that seeing Catain in the test would bring me some peace but when she told me death was my gift I found myself in even more pain. If death is my gift will I ever know love again. This thing is bound to me now and it doesn't hurt or maybe it does hurt and the pain of loosing my beloved is masking any other pain I may have   
"I sit here and can truly say he was more than just my lover and friend. He was my soulmate. Not in the sense that is was foretold that we would be together but in the sense that my soul felt at easy when he was around. Even the blade liked him. I can tell because whenever he was around the visions would stop and the whole world would go silent. It was just me and Conchabar. Two souls forever wandering is this large world.   
"Its weird in a way. Danny is in the room and has been for some time but hasn't said a word. I thought he would have tried something by now. Like saying that I should just go on with my life. That he isn't really gone. No instead he just stands in the corner looking over at me with those eyes of his. those eyes that at times I think can see straight into my soul. I can feel Ian somewhere I just don't know where. I'm glad he left me there with my beloved after the fight. I don't think could have handled waking up anywhere else. I felt as long as I was holding him he wasn't dead. I wonder if this is how Catain felt when she lost her Conchabar. Did she feel this searing pain in her heart like someone just threw a Moltove Cocktail into it. Did she feel as if someone had taken a vacuum and sucked all the air out of her lungs. Did she want to die. I wonder  
"As the wielder I'm suppose to be strong. Or at least thats what Irons says. Tell you this if anyone asked me to I wouldn't be able to as much as stand right now. Its not like I don't have the energy or the strength I just can't. Its like the weight of his death is greater than any other I have ever felt. The tears stream down my face then back up. I guess the witchblade feels my grief to and trying in its own weird to not let me cry. But the tears just wont stop coming.   
"Would you believe he was the first person to make me laugh since Danny died. His Irish voice and tongue that spun tails both out loud and silently made me so happy. He was a saving grace to me. I was getting so caught up in being a cop and he reminded me there were other things in this world. Danny would say he taught me to breathe and relax. I sit here holding the song he wrote for me and I can actually hear him singing it though he never sang it to me. I sent most of his stuff to his family in Belfast but they told be if I wanted to keep anything I could. When I asked to keep his guitar, guitar case and the mementos in it they sad yes. I told them what was in it and they understood why I would want to keep that around. They asked me to a take picture of myself and to place it next to his heart in the coffin. Seems he had written home about me and told them how much he loved me. They felt he should have a way to hold onto me even in his coffin. I sent a letter along telling them a little about me and sent them a picture of him and I together. I put his favorite top of mine in with him along with a locket of my hair and a picture of me. I can still remember as Jake drove me to the Airport to load coffin into the plane. The funeral home said I didn't have to be there but I did. I had to see him off the same as he did for me every day that I went to work. I had to leave him with kind words to remember me by. I remember standing next to his coffin as it waited to be loaded. Jake arranged for me to have a few minutes alone before they loaded it. I opened up the top half and took his had. He was so cold I wanted to climb into the coffin with him and warm him up. He was never cold always warm to the touch like there was an eternal flame in his body that supplied him with endless head and love. I remember saying,   
"I don't have the strength to do this you know. I can shoot a man dead in his tracks at point blank range but I'm having the damnedest time letting you go Conchabar. I am your Catain. I'm suppose to leave you not the other way around don't you remember your own story you old oaf." I felt the tears coming again "You know your making me cry. You made me smile for so long that now I am in pain as I stand here because it hurts to cry now. I need you. At least though I can give you one last gift. I can let you be buried on your own soil. I love you" I bent down and kissed him. Then with one of my blades that the Witchblade supplied I cut one of my French braids off and placed it in his left hand. Just like the warriors of old use to do. I closed the casket and watched as the loaded it into the plane. Jake took me home offering to stay with me and help me clean up and get an appointment to have my hair trimmed but I told him I needed to be alone. I guess he understood. He left and put a not on my door that told anyone who dared to knock not to.  
"God I need you. I need you to come through that door and tell me you love me. I need for all this to be some nightmare and I'll wake up and I'll be lying in your arms, but I wont dilute myself I know it wont come true. I've pinched myself so many times that my arm is in agony. No this isn't a nightmare this is worst a day mare that unfortunately for me will never end. Like that one stanza in your song for me said.  
Our tragedy is old as the night  
Fable done told a thousand times  
For fate is an unmerciful queen  
Made a quest out of you and a soldier of me  
I curse the stars that take you away take you away from my side  
Come down to burn my chariot wheels and chasing the love of my life  
OHH Sara its the pageant we play forever and eternally faded  
OHH Sara I done followed to far I can't let you slip away  
And Our destiny is bound like the night  
"I've traveled to far this time my beloved so now it is I who let you slip away. I wish our time in this life together could have lasted longer. But like you said Fate she is an unmerciful Queen. A queen that has stripped me of my greatest strength I wonder what she has in store for me now.  
The end  
  
  
  



	2. I see you

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters so never claim I do. I don't  
  
Ian's thoughts on Sara after Conchabars death  
Ian is crouching outside Sara's window and watches her on her bed holding Conchabars guitar  
"She is crying again and I can see the tears running down her face and then I see them travel back up as the Blade in its own way tries to give her comfort. I know her guide is in the room I see her glance in one corner from time to time and know that is where he is. He isn't talking to her or he is and she's not responding. Like her we are grieving. Her guide and I are bound to her by the will of the blade. It isn't easy for me to watch her cry but I must be a witness to her pain and her triumphs for I will write her story in the journals. The Journals that all of my kind keep. We are bound to the blade almost the same as the wielder is.  
"I can still hear her animalistic cry when she saw Conchabar get stabbed. Stabbed by the very blade that had brought them together. The blade punished me for touching it but I do not mind. I put it back where it belonged. Back on Sara's wrist. I miss her smile. She so rarely used it before Conchabar came into her life. Once he came in to her life it was like a special light had been cast into her life. I watched as she enjoyed his music and as they danced. they danced like the old souls that I know they are. Irons thinks he knows everything about the blade I wonder what he would do if I told him that what he knew of the Blade was just the surface of its story. The blade will make him pay for his manipulation of Sara and its agenda. The Blade is the seeker of truth and will protect its wielder to no end. It is true the Blade does abandon the wielder in a time of great crisis but I wonder about that. As I see her holding on to his guitar I see her tears running down her face then back up again. Its as if the Blade is afraid to loose those tears or maybe in its own way it is trying to be the person Sara needs right now but wont allow to be around. It is drying her tears and keeping her well.   
I can see the section of her hair that is shorter than all the other. He is lucky he will have a braid of her soft brown hair with her for all time. To know that he was loved so much by her makes me weak. I can still feel them together as they made love. I can hear their laughter as Conchabar realizes that he's fallen in love with a cop and how she could press charges on him for sexual harassment. I smile thinking of her witty comeback saying for it to be harassment the second party has to be unwilling. Sara was never unwilling. OHH how she loved him just as Catain had loved her Conchabar. It is the same every time and will never change.   
As I see her walk around almost moping even after the test I feel sad. She has taken the test and yet still feels no joy in being the wielder. I know though. I can tell by the glimmer coming off the Blade soon she will be given something greater than anything else in this world. So for now I will sit and watch and feel as she feels at the sight of her gift  
  
  
  
  



	3. A friends relief

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just wish I did  
  
  
Her pain is so horrible even after I was able to touch her skin. I thought my hand on hers may not only elevate the pain of the test but also the pain in her heart but she is still stricken with grief over his loss. I thought she might find strength in the other Wielders. I guess I was wrong. I can see the Blade has attached itself permanently to her. I guess she doesn't notice or she has noticed and is just ignoring it.  
No matter how many times I've seen her in action nothing could prepare me for how she is at this very moment. She looks so lost worst so than she did when she first found out she was the wielder. A part of me wants to sit her down and even her hair out. Its so sideways with having one chunk missing but she needs to feel some physical separation I guess and by giving Conchabar her lock of hair she was giving him something truly of her to hold on to till the next time around. Watching her take out the knife I was almost scared. For a second thought she was going to hurt herself then I saw her cut her hair and felt at ease. It reminded me of what I had read of ladies giving lockets of their hair to the man the loved so that they would always carry a special piece of her no matter where she went. If I could I would cry but tears aren't allowed on this plane  
She keeps playing a tape of his songs that he had made for her when she had to go a day without him. The songs and little things he said were for her ears only thats for sure. Good thing she never let Jake hear what she was listening to. The Blade has told me of a gift it wants to give to Sara and now I leave her not alone but with Ian and fetch it.   
As I walk around this place many may call it purgatory I just call it the waiting room. This is where murdered souls stay till their murder is solved but after 10 years they leave anyway but he's here to. The blade had special powers to force people to stay here for when they are needed. Thats how it got me. I see him standing over in a corner just staring into space. I know what he or should I say who he's thinking about. I walk up to him and say "Your needed."  
Oddly unlike the priest he doesn't ask any questions. He knows I'm Sara's friend she told him all about me now I must tell him something's. I take him to my door way that leads to Sara and sit him down in a chair to explain some things. "You sang of the story of Catain and Conchabar when you first met Sara well I'm here to tell you that story is true. Sara was Catian and you are Conchabar and its not reincarnation your actually him. IT would take to long to explain it all but Sara, like Catian wears the Witches Glove. Now she just passed the test witch proves she is the wielder but she needs you. I guess you know that. The Blade can be very cruel which it was when it allowed that other woman to use it to kill you but now it wants to make up for its mistake. I can't give you your life, back your already buried in Belfast but I can give you to her for a few hours and unlike me she'll be able to touch you. Help her she needs you," I finished and oddly enough he didn't ask any questions he knew what was happening I think he actually understand the Blade more than anyone else. I open the door and we walk thorough to what I hope will be a surprise and relief for Sara. My Pez  
  
  
  



	4. Lovers Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters if I did I would be rich and probably in another country with my family.   
I can see her standing there and my heart cries out in grief. I know she can't see me yet her ghost guide and x partner Danny told me it would take a few moments till I became visible. My dear Sara, my Catain, my eternal beloved, soon I will hold you and help you to understand. Maybe I can't stay forever but at least now we can say what was left unsaid before.   
Your hair seems to have gotten lighter from the last time I saw you as if my death has added years to your life. Your dear eyes seem to have grown older. Has my departure done that much to you. The tears that are trickling up and down your face seem to put on a sort of unique show by the way they glisten in the setting sun. Your cheek is pressed so hard against the window its as if a part of you is trying to escape yet there is another part that wants to stay. And it is that part that forbids you to hurt yourself. Such an inner conflict isn't good my love. But we shall talk of that soon. Soon I will stop the flow of tears up and down your face and make instead tears of only joy flow from your eyes into one my hands and I shall keep them there as protected treasures from my angel. My Sara. Soon, after I have held you and made love to you. After we have had our moments in time we shall speak of other things.   
I see that man Danny spoke of. He is hiding himself in the shadows of the firescape I know him well. While I waited in the waiting room I was told of him by others who knew who I was and what my purpose was there. Though I didn't truly understand things till Danny arrived I now do and see that my precious angel bears not just the weight of the average man but the weight dictated to her by the blade and for that I am truly proud of her. Ian is her earth guide a guardian of sorts though Sara doesn't know it. He'll never harm her only protect her its his destiny. He loves her and plans to be by her side no matter what. Things I know will get worst I've been allowed to see the future and it is a very painful one for her. But no matter how bad things get she doesn't seem to break at least not in the open but if people could just see how she was now they would not believe their eyes. My beloved I will be with you soon and be able to ease the pain foretold in your eyes.  
Eyes, its odd how I keep mentioning them I guess because I'm Irish I believe you can tell everything by a persons eyes. Like if you looked and I mean really looked into Sara's eyes you could see how burdened she truly is and how she carries these burdens without complaint. Thats what drew me to her besides the fact that she was beautiful. Mind you she is a snappy one but also very beautiful and soft in her own ways. When I helped her I felt so at peace and could feel part of her all to rigid armor softening. What a woman my precious Sara is. I hope the next man lucky enough to know her heart truly understands what a unique gift her heart really is.   
She senses the presence of another in the room or should I say the blade does. I know that when she turns around she will see me sitting here on our bed with my guitar in my hand. Danny helped me manipulate the object into my hands before the became solid so the first thing she was the two things we know she loved me and my guitar. I'm glad she kept it and I know my ma understands. Though its not there really I can feel the lock of hair she placed in my hand in my coffin. I'll always treasure that gift. Because unlike everything else in this world we will never be separated not even in death for in my casket lies a lock of her hair and I already know that in hers she will have her favorite shirt of mine which she is wearing now. I know ma has already bought the plot next to mine in case Sara want to be buried there. I know she will and I know Ian will arrange for everything.  
She can see me the tears are in her eyes. "I'm here beloved."   
  
  
  



	5. The Theacher and the taught

Disclaimer: I don't own the character I just wish i did. I wrote the song on this page but the poem is by   
William Butler Yeates.  
  
The Union  
(Conchobar sitting on Sara's been now totally visible and singing a song he had written while waiting,"  
  
"She's been around here before.  
I can still smell her scent in the air.  
OHH She's a warrior my eternal love  
OHH She's a fighter and friend to some  
Have you seen her  
Have you seen my warrior queen  
Have you seen her  
Have you seen the girl that means everything to me  
She fights like a warrior  
And bleeds like a child  
She hopes for peace   
But fines none  
OHH she a warrior  
She's my queen  
Have you seen her  
Have you seen the girl that means everything to me.  
  
She's been the hunter and the hunted  
She's been loved and she's been hated too  
But she's lost and needs to find home  
I need to find her and bring her home  
OHH have you see her  
Have you seen my warrior queen  
OHHH Have you seen her  
Have you seen my beautiful cop of a queen  
Have you seen her  
Have you seen my Cathane!  
  
Conchobar smiles over at Sara who is frozen beside the window with a look of shock on her face.  
Danny: Go to him Sara he's here for you   
Sara: I'm afraid to  
Danny: Don't be.  
Sara walks over to Conchobar and thinking that she can't touch him she buts her hand on the edge of the bed where his foot is at but his foot stops her hands decent. Sara looks at her hands and see's that it is resting on his foot. She's shocked and tries to push her hand through but it wont go. she takes a chance and leans across him and tries to storke his cheek when her hands feel his skin she collapses. Thank God the had put the Guitar on the floor. Conchobar gathered his precious Sara in his arms and cradled her like a baby.   
Sara: I missed you so much  
Conchabar: I know thats why I'm here  
Conchabar held her even tighter and after a few seconds the embrace turned passionate and the two made love with lightning flashing outside setting the whole room ablaze with light unlike any other. This wasn't just the union of two bodies but two souls, minds and spirits. Spirits that were older than time itself. As Sara lay beside Conchabar after they had made love she couldn't help but to think, "I am naked but feel so sacred as I lie here beside this man. This man, my lover someone who sets my very soul aflame. I am a sacrifice to a warrior god and he has accepted me. You are the only one that will ever conquer me Conchabar from here till time no longer ends"  
"I'm never leaving you Sara," he said stroking her hair. "I can't"  
"Why," she asked almost fearful of what he might say. She didn't want him to leave but she knew he couldn't stay.   
"Because Sara. I love you and that love is written in your heart. Every time you hear an old Celtic tale or hear the cords of an Irish Love Song you'll remember me. When you find yourself taking a moment to listen to the birds, you'll hear me. And when you feel a slight touch of moisture in the wind press against an exposed part of your skin that me kissing you, feeling you, reminding you that I am no further than a simple word," he said wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. "I am looped in the loops of her hair," he said.  
"What is that," she asked looking up at him  
"OHH just a poem I heard as I child. Believe it or not as a Bard I know allot about poetry. One of my favorite poets was Yeats. He wrote a poem called "Brown Penny" about a man asking if he could love. One of the lines he talks about being looped in her hair. Looping your hair around my finger made me think of it," he replied still wrapping his fingers in her hair.  
"Recite it to me," she asked  
"Brown Penny"  
"I whispered , "I am too young,"  
And then, "I am old enough";  
Wherefore I threw a penny  
To find out if I might love.  
'Go and love, go and love, young man,  
If the lady be young and fair.'  
As penny, brown penny, brown penny  
I am looped in the loops of her hair.  
  
"O love is the crooked thing.  
There is nobody wise enough  
To find out all that is in it,  
For he would be thinking of love  
Till the stars had run away  
And the shadows eaten the moon.  
Ah penny, brown penny, brown penny,   
One cannot begin it to soon."  
"Its beautiful," she said with tears strolling down her face.  
"Sara, I know that you have a hard path ahead of you and I know you may feel that your can't trust anyone but you can. Danny is your guide. The blade allows him here to help you. Mind you I know he can be a little daff but thats the way it has to be. He can't just give you the answers then it would be to easy. You have to falter in order to get it right when it counts. Trust yourself Sara if nothing else trust yourself. I mean look what happened last time you trusted yourself. You found me," he said smiling.  
"Yeah and then I got you killed," she said getting out of bed and walking over to the window.  
"It wasn't your fault. They had planned on killing me either way. They didn't care about me they just wanted what they thought was justice," he said from the bed trying to make her come back.  
"But that woman, that animal killed you with the Witchblade. The very thing that brought us together ended up killing us," she said hitting having flashes of the incident. Then there was a bright light and before a naked Sara stood Cathane and her Choncobar.   
"Do you not understand my child. Death was a gift," Cathane said to Sara who was still in shock by what had happened. Cathane's Chonchobar took Sara's robe from the bed and wrapped it around her.   
"Without the death of someone close. Someone who not only possessed your heart but also your soul the Periculium could never be started. It needed to make sure you were the one. My beloved was also killed by the blade. It happens every time and will always happen. The Blade must be held by an unworthy and tested with their blood. If that person dies afterward the blade returns to the original possessor and soon after the Periculium is triggered," Cathane explained  
"Without his my, without his, without any of our deaths through the many times we have died we the blade would never have gone to the true wielder. See the blade can only go so deep on its own it needs certain triggers to get farther. With love it was able to see your truest passions in grief it saw you bare soul and was then able to find you worth or unworthy of wielding it. You are worthy,"  
"See Sara my death was not invane but part of your path. The path the blade is taking you on and though it will get rough I promise you there is someone else out there waiting for you. Someone who is unafraid of what might happen and will be by your side for both strength and comfort. Someone you already know and this person will love you and you will find you can trust him with all your secrets. He can already sense your every emotion and in time you will be able to do the same for him," Sara's Conchobar said and he came up along side Sara. By then Cathane and her Conchobar had disappeared. "I have to go," he said kissing her head.  
"How will I know this man," she asked as he drifted into the light.  
"Trust yourself, your heart, instincts and the blade they will never fail you," he said turning back. "I love you," he said on last time  
"I love you," she said as the room went dark and she found herself standing alone again but this time she wasn't afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A fateful farewell

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. The poem is "The Cold Heaven" by William Yeates and the song lyrics I transcribed from episodes. Summary: I wrote this extra in case of anyone needing a little more. If you want me to do more. Like have Conchobar play a part in helping Ian and Sara's relationship on further as a ghost. Let me know in reviews. If there is enough interest I'll do more.  
  
Sara is standing on the bank of the Manhattan river with a pile of ashes. She had written her and Conchobars whole love story down and made two copies. One copy she bound and put in a safe secure place along with the original sheet music and pictures. The second copy she burned along with copies of the music and some photos. Many would have said she should have burned all the stuff and left no trace but she couldn't do that so she only burned replicas never the originals. She placed the vase which held the ashes on the ground and opened a book of poetry she had found and read,  
"Suddenly I saw the cold and rook-delighting Heaven  
That seemed as though ice burned and was but the more ice,  
And thereupon imagination and heart were driven  
So wild that every casual thought of that and this  
Vanished, and left but memories, that should but out of season  
With the hot blood of youth, of love crosses long ago;  
And I took all the blame out of all sense and season  
Until I cried and trembled and rocked to and fro,  
Riddled with light. Ah! when the ghost begins to quicken,  
Confusion of the death-bed over, is it sent  
Out naked on the roads as the books say, and stricken  
By the injustice of the skies for punishment"  
  
She closed the book and pressed play on the little tape player she had brought along. Out flowed the words of Conchobars last song he had ever written the one just for her. As she listened she silently poured the ashes out into the wind and water. Tears streamed freely down her face. The Blade not stopping what it knew she must do.   
"A love of day and night. Light a candle to guide all others after thee," she heard someone say behind her. Sara turned around and there stood Ian Notingham.  
She looked at him curiously as he kneeled down and took some of the ashes that had fallen on the concrete and allowed them to join the wind and water, "Go, go and be part of this world as the man who once you were did," he said solemnly  
"You honor him," she asked?  
"He loved you. He fought with you forever in your heart. He traveled back after death to comfort you. I don't honor the man but the solider that his soul was," he said avoiding eye contact  
"He wasn't a solider," she said as a fresh wave of tears warmed her eye lids. Ian allowed his finger to grasp her chin and force her to look into his eye, "He was a warrior in his words. He won battles with his songs and with his words won the heart of a true warrior," he stated forcing her to keep eye contact with him.  
"I miss him," she said  
"I know," he replied releasing her chin and turning to look away. Just then Sara felt a most spot on her cheek and the wind blowing. She remember what Conchobar had said it was. It was him kissing her. Pushing her on. She then understood who was to walk with her now.  
"Help me," she asked taking the last of the ashes out of the urn. Ian join his hands in her and as the released the last of the ashes into the wind and Sara said, "Fly now my beloved you have taught me well now you are free to fly for eternity."  
Ian looked down at Sara and just allowed her to find comfort in him. She started to walk away leaving Ian alone but as he watched her leave she turned back and motioned with her head for him to follow.   
As Ian left the last line in the song played "OHH Sara its the pageant we play forever and eternally faded. OHH Sara I done traveled to far I can't let you slip away."  
Danny materialized beside the tape player with Conchobar beside him. Danny pressed stop. "Don't let her slip away Ian. Don't let her slip way," Conchobar said as he slipped off into eternity.  
  
  
  



	7. Special Note

Ok guys heres the story I'm currently working on a sequel and though I have the first three chapters ready I can't figure out how to start a new story so please if any one knows let me know. I figured out how to do this but how do I add a new story all together I have yet to figure this  
  
You can contact me through the normal channel by reviewing or clicking my name and getting my address  
  
Now for a surprise  
  
The sequel takes advantages of the choice Sara made in the finale lets put it that way and yes there is Conchabar and Sara smut involved 


End file.
